villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alistair Krei
Alistair Krei is a major character in Disney's 54th full-length animated feature film Big Hero 6 and a recurring antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Animated Series. He is the owner and CEO of Krei Tech Industries who is always on the hunt for the next big thing, and an occasional ally of Big Hero 6. While he is not a villain in the film, he shows a more malicious and manipulative side to himself in the series, thus making him one of the series' biggest antagonists. He was voiced by , who also played Lenny in Ice Age, Turbo in Wreck-It Ralph, the Duke of Weselton in Frozen, Duke Weaselton in Zootopia, Ludo in Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Van Wayne in Powerless, Iago in the 2019 live action remake of Aladdin, and Elias Marcos in Justified. History ''Big Hero 6'' In the film, Krei is first seen at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology convention, where, while conversing with a young inventor, notices and is amazed by Hiro's microbots. Following Hiro's presentation, Krei approaches him and offers to buy them, although Robert Callaghan intervenes, claiming that Krei only wants to use science for selfish and greedy reasons. Hiro decides not to take the offer and Krei begins to walk away, although Tadashi catches him trying to walk out with one of the microbots, forcing him to return it. Following Hiro and his friend's escape from Yokai, Hiro shows them an image of a bird inside a circle that he noticed inside the factory where the villain had been manufacturing the microbots, leading to Fred suspecting that Krei could be the one behind the mask, yet the others dismiss this idea. After forming themselves into a superhero team, Hiro and his friends head off to Akuma Island, as Baymax had detected Yokai's vitals there, where they learn that the island is actually an abandoned lab belonging to Krei, and then find a computer bearing the same bird symbol they had seen before. On the computer, the team discovers a video showing Krei demonstrating portal technology to military officials, although, when testing the portal on a human being, he knowingly overlooked an error that caused the experiment to go horribly wrong. This makes the team believe Krei is Yokai and is using the microbots in an attempt to steal back his research. But after engaging the villain again and removing his mask, they find that he is really Callaghan, not Krei. Following Callaghan's escape and Hiro being calmed down by Baymax, the team shows Hiro the rest of the video, which includes Callaghan trying to attack Krei for letting the experiment be performed unsafely. Analyzing the footage even more, they find that this is because the human subject who presumably died in the accident was Callaghan's daughter Abigail, and that he is going to seek revenge on Krei now that he has everything he needs. As predicted, Callaghan attacks during Krei's latest ceremony, outraged at him for seemingly calling his daughter a "setback" before revealing his plan to use Krei's portals to destroy everything precious to him before destroying him as well. The team then arrives and Hiro talks Callaghan down, claiming that Abigail would not want him to do this, although when Krei cowardly tells Callaghan that he'll give him anything he wants, the infuriated Callaghan states that he wants his daughter back before resuming his original plan. Callaghan pins Krei to a wall with his microbots while he deals with the heroes, however, they manage to defeat him instead. Baymax then detects Abigail's vitals from inside the portal, but while Hiro opts to save her, Krei objects, concerned he won't make it back as the portal is destabilizing. Hiro and Baymax go in anyway, Hiro telling Krei that someone has to help, leaving him and the rest of the team behind while they rescue Abigail, albeit at the cost of Baymax. Krei is later seen talking to the police while Callaghan is being arrested, and opens a showcase hall in honor of Tadashi during the credits. ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' In "Big Roommates 2", Krei and his assistant are seen walking into a warehouse, where Krei shows off a prototype neurotransmitter that can control anything it is linked to, based off of the one Hiro made to control his microbots. His assistant calls it out as rip-off, but Krei remarks that it is really a better version, because it is legally different enough that he cannot be sued. Krei then proclaims that the completed version of the device will be worth billions before the both of them leave the warehouse. Unknown to the both of them, an unsuccessful thief named Dibs had overheard their conversation and then attempts to steal the device for himself, although it and Honey Lemon's chem-purse end up mutating him into an amorphous monster. Following his unsuccessful encounter with Big Hero 6, Globby decides to kidnap Krei so that he can learn how to control his powers. After capturing Krei, who is mostly just annoyed that his prototype had been stolen, Globby takes him to the top of a building where he is confronted by Big Hero 6. Enraged, Globby threatens to throw Krei off the building but Honey Lemon manages to calm him down and get him to release Krei. Krei then attempts to use Honey Lemon's anti-sticky ball to force the prototype off of Globby but ends up falling off the roof instead, prompting Globby to save him. After rescuing Krei, Globby reveals that he misinterpreted Honey Lemon's advice and now intends to become a supervillain before swinging away. While Globby is escaping, Krei realizes that he had stole his wallet. In "Food Fight", Krei hires Momakase to make sushi for him in his office, and remarks that his people tell him that she is one of the better chefs in San Fransokyo, but Momakase corrects him, stating that she is the best. Krei then annoys Momakase by eating his sushi improperly, but tells her not to complain, as she works for him. He notices that the fish she had been using could be poisonous if not prepared correctly, but Momakase tells him not to doubt her skill or worry about the fish. Krei then begins to succumb to the toxin Momakase had laced the fish with immediately afterwards, and after preventing him from calling for help, Momakase forces Krei to give her access to his safe, smugly telling him that he works for her now. Big Hero 6 arrives at Krei Tech following this, where Baymax informs Krei that the poison's effects, such as his loss of motor skills, should wear off gradually. When asked, Krei explains that Momakase stole prototype gravitational disruptor, although the other half of the device is hidden away in his other secret safe, which he refuses to reveal the location of. However, Fred finds the safe with ease by pressing a button hidden in Krei's globe, figuring that nobody has or uses globes unless they are used to access secret safes. Later, Hiro, Baymax and Wasabi hide out in Krei's office to prevent Momakase from stealing the other half of the disruptor, but they unfortunately fail. When Momakase is arrested, Krei is interviewed on TV and states that nobody steals from him or tells him how much soy sauce he is allowed to use. In "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Krei holds a seminar to display his latest product, the Buddy Guard; a security drone that can take the appearance of anything or turn invisible via flexible display technology. Hiro, GoGo, Fred and Baymax meet with Krei after the end and ask about the security measures the drone has to prevent it from turning against its user, and Krei, obviously lying, says that the drone has many. Upon returning to his office, Krei encounters Dr. Mel Meyer, the creator of the flexible display technology, who disapproves of how Krei is using his invention and demands to have his plans back. However, Krei locks the plans away with his key card and has several drones kick Mel out. Later, Krei and his assistant arrive at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, informing the team that the Buddy Drone has a "slight glitch" and that he wants them to look it over. Hiro them asks what they will get out of helping him, and Krei states that he will not reveal them as Big Hero 6. GoGo calls out Krei's demand and Wasabi tells him to be cool, to which Krei responds that he can be cool, but only if they do what he wants. Hiro points out that he is blackmailing them, and Krei states that his attorney advises against using the word "blackmail". As he is leaving, Krei bumps into and is subsequently caught by Hiro's Aunt Cass, and, much to Hiro's displeasure, the two of them hit it off and Krei offers to take her out on a date. Later that night, Krei arrives at the Lucky Cat Cafe to pick Cass up, while Hiro and Baymax, the former paranoid that Krei could actually become his uncle, set out to follow them. Meanwhile, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi discover that the Buddy Drones' target identification system will go haywire if they get wet. For their date, Alistair takes Cass to an expensive restaurant, using his status to bypass the need for reservations, where Hiro sneaks in with help from Baymax. After Hiro secretly trips a waiter, who spills his tray all over Krei, the latter almost loses it before calming down and deciding not to have the man fired as to not upset Cass. He then enters to bathroom to clean himself off, where he is ambushed by Mel, who say he needs his key card. Mel then uses his display technology to disguise himself as Krei and hurriedly leave the restaurant with Cass in tow, but when Baymax notices that Krei's DNA has changed, Hiro finds the real Krei tied up in the bathroom. Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 head over to Krei Tech with Krei and confront Mel, who hands his plans back, but not before telling the group that Krei has bad intentions for them. Big Hero 6 then inform Krei of the Buddy Drones' problems, and he reluctantly decides to hold off selling until they are fixed, but not before dispatching some to attack Mel. Unfortunately, Fred accidentally triggers the sprinkler system, causing all the drones to go berserk and attack them. Wasabi then hacks into the drones on Krei's computer to make them all visible, but accidentally makes them all take the form of Krei's head in the process. Krei is later seen deciding to press charges against Mel when he is being arrested, to Cass' displeasure, as she knows that Krei had used him simply to make a profit. Krei remarks that, while Cass is a sweet woman, he is still pressing charges, seen last being unamused at Mel's failed attempt to escape. In "The Impatient Patient", Krei is seen on his yacht with his assistant, where they receive a phone call from the mysterious person he had been dealing with before they acquire a hard drive that Krei had bought on an online black market auction. As Krei tries to return to the harbor, he is attacked by a mercenary squad called the Mad Jacks, who are after the hard drive. Hiro and Baymax intervene and save Krei, although Hiro is suspicious of why the Mad Jacks were after him, which Krei refuses to confirm. Hiro then sneezes, having started to develop a cold as a result of the fight, and Krei shoos him away. Once back at Krei Tech, Krei decides to have the drive probed to check what is on it before he uses it. The Mad Jacks then crash into the window, as Krei had reinforced it and made it impenetrable, although, as his assistant asks if the windows are the only thing that is impenetrable, Greg Jack rockets through the floor and abducts Krei. While in the Mad Jacks' headquarters, Krei tries to escape, only to realize that the Jacks' base is airborne. The Jacks then force him to surrender the hard drive and hang him off the Krei Tech building afterwards, where he calls Hiro in order to get Big Hero 6 involved. The hard drive is soon returned to Krei and he prepares to have it checked, only to decide otherwise, as he is paranoid that whoever hired the Mad Jacks could've infiltrated Krei Tech. As he plugs the drive into his computer, Krei is outraged to find that nothing is on it, his assistant remarking that it is best only they saw this. In reality, however, the drive possessed a bug granting Obake hidden access to all of Krei's files, including one revealing Hiro's secret identity, as selling him the drive and hiring the Mad Jacks to fuel his paranoia was all part of his master plan. Gallery Images Krei Callaghan.png|Krei trying to persuade Hiro into selling his Mircobots. Krei-BH6.png|Krei at his exhibition. Yokai and Krei.jpg Yokai:Callaghan confronts Krei.png|Callaghan preparing to kill Krei. Alistair Krei at the mercy of Callaghan.jpg|Krei at Callaghan's mercy. KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png|Krei concerned as Hiro decides to go into the portal to save Abigail. Momakase and Krei.png|Momakase annoyed with Krei. Jack captures Krei.png|Greg Jack kidnapping Krei. Jacks and Krei.png Krei gives chip to Jack.png|Krei handing the drive over to Greg Jack. Tumblr inline ncciglpdns1s7k0my.jpg Videos Big hero 6 - I want your microbots Trivia *Krei is the third character in the Disney Animated Canon to be voiced by Alan Tudyk, following Turbo and the Duke of Weselton and predating Duke Weaselton. However, unlike them, Krei is not a villain in his first appearance (despite becoming one in the series). *In the first version of the Big Hero 6 script, Krei was initially the one to take up the identity of Yokai, as he needed to create a threat to force San Fransokyo's mayor to buy his pioneering defense project and save his company from bankruptcy, also brainwashing Tadashi and Callaghan, who both survived the explosion, into becoming scapegoats for his plan. However, this idea was scrapped because the production team felt Krei being the main antagonist wouldn't have a enough impact on the story. *In the episode "Aunt Cass Goes Out", it is shown that Krei has an interest in origami, which he apparently developed by folding bills as a kids. External links * . Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Hero 6 Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Creator Category:Extravagant Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable